


Everything

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [7]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth realizes that there's either everything or nothing in a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Seth sniffed as he sat on the beach. He rubbed at his eyes but that only served to get little bits of sand in them which made his eyes water more. It was stupid to try and stop his tears so finally he gave up and let them come. He buried his face in his knees that he had brought up to his chest. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Two hours ago he had kept his emotions calm and smiled when he told Jasper that he didn't need anything from him. Jasper had accepted that it had happened and that was enough. He could be with Alice and be happy.

It was a blatant lie. But Jasper didn't know that. Seth needed so much more than the simple fact that Jasper was okay with the imprint. Maybe not a relationship but… _something_. It didn't matter now though. He had sacrificed his happiness for Jasper's and he would never regret that.

The cold hand on his shoulder came out of nowhere and he jerked in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw Jasper looking at him with concern. "J-Jasper… why…?"

"You're crying," Jasper murmured as he kneeled down and brushed Seth's tears away with his thumbs.

Seth wanted to pull away. He didn't know what this meant. But he couldn't. Jasper's cold hand's felt so good against his warm skin. His tears fell harder because he knew Jasper couldn't and wouldn't stay.

"You lied to me," Jasper stated.

Seth nodded.

"Why?"

"I w-wanted yo-you to be ha-happy."

Jasper sighed. He surprised Seth again. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Seth's lips. Seth's eyes were wide when he pulled away. " _Never_ lie to me Seth."

"W-why?"

Jasper kissed Seth again, first on the lips and then his forehead. He looked deeply into Seth's eyes, his thumbs still brushing tears away. "Seth… I may love Alice… but you… you're my everything."


End file.
